The proposed study will take advantage of the most extensive worldwide collection of DNA from well characterized patients with narcolepsy. Our aim is to discover non-Human Leukocyte Antigen (HLA) narcolepsy susceptibility genes. This is important, as the cause of most cases of narcolepsy, hypocretin cell death, is still not understood. The identification of novel genetic factors could give clues to the etiology of the disorder.